Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20171113181456/@comment-7662967-20171114230926
Heh, I'm glad you like it so much :) I've found myself writing on this a lot more than I expected and it's good to get back into writing my first characters and actually start to have them express themselves the way I imagined. Well, he's basically the Mayor (and founder) of Evenglade, but there are several other families that are prominent in the community. Evenglade isn't ruled by one person, there's a council of leaders which Urran is the head of. So yea. I hope to bring that out better throughout the book and more in the second draft of this. It's taken me a bit to pull my mind out of the first 'Warrior's Beginning' so this world will morph over the course of me writing it and getting new ideas. She's just called Sally now, while I liked the name Sundew as well, I don't really associate her with it and I don't really see the point of her having three names since two will be confusing enough :P Though I am thinking of spelling her name 'Salley' for a more medieval flair. Rose is a year younger than Sally, making her fifteen :3 Aw, thank you! Kelaiah on DA actually gave me that idea, and I liked it a lot so I went with it. It is pronounced Tai-nek ^^ Well, Sally is a tangle of traits at this time .. I know the older her so well it's a bit hard to go back to her origins and really decide where she came from. I'm glad you like how I'm portraying her so far. Basically she feels like a blank slate of a person who can't make her own choices about her life since her family is determined she be like them. As for the Ferran thing .. yeeeeaaa .. that was a bit contrived for the plot's sake. But your observations are correct. And the reason she didn't tell Dancer is that Dancer has the tendency to not keep secrets, something that's undoubtedly backfired before. It's not that she doesn't mean to, she's just a really bad liar. XD Well in the original, Dancer really didn't have a lot of personality. So I'm actually sort of working off of Myst since she is her daughter and she got it from somewhere ;P Yea, Rose starts out very 'typical princess girl'. And while I realize that trope has been used to /death/ I think it really fits Rose, at least as a starting point. She will learn a lot of brutal lessons, as I'm sure you can imagine, and will slowly become the mighty queen she is. *Eeeeeeee* Yes! That poem is one of my masterpieces and I want the feature the whole thing at some point :) Glad you like it! Yea, he's a slightly insane, sadistic creep obsessed with black. I havn't really worked out his backstory as of yet, but it's tightly intertwined with Groddil's and is probably pretty nasty. XP Oooooh just you wait :D I'm just getting started >:) But I looove my Prophets and Necromancers so freaking much like you have no idea. (I may be somewhat .. nay, completely obsessed with them) Well, the name Shadow Fighters was a lazy name I came up with when I couldn't think of something better. In fact it's basically plagiarism XD 'The Kingdom Series'/'Knight's of Arrethrae' books by Chuck Black were some of my favorite stories when I started this, and in them, his allegorical 'demons' where called Shadow Warriors. I couldn't come up with a good name, so I just borrowed his idea .. now that I'm making this my own, I want to really make it my own. And while I'm sure I could get away with calling them Shadow Fighters, because I knew where I got the name, it never really felt right or mine. :/ But there will be so much more depth to the world of the Prophets, Necromancers, White Wolves and Dark Wolves. I can't wait to show it all .. one reason I'm super excited about Accused, since we'll actually get to see Veil become a Prophet, and it will add to his character a lot. Anyways :D Hahaha, that is one my favorite's too .. it's totally something I'd say in that situation. It came out of nowhere while I was writing along, and I'm glad it did :) But yea, Fragorl is indeed deadly and creepy, and quite powerful for her age. Tynek is in an awful situation for sure :( Some of that is simply the way Tynek perceives the world, but there are very valid reason for that. Kaylar is tough as nails and knows how to fight *nods* Also he's a complete sweetie and cares .. probably far to much for fellow creatures. But it's what makes him brave enough to lead a rebellion among the other slaves. In fact I think he might be my alternate POV character (I got a little carried away with the action and maybe kinda sorta killed him there, but he's not dead ... XD) He shall return. Well, Bloodwrath always has a trigger. A creature can have it and as long as they live a peaceful, non-traumatic life, they may never awaken it. And seeing what happened to Kaylar, one of the only ones to actually be kind to him, coupled with his already existing anger toward Badrang, Tynek snapped. The biggest and scariest difference between Tynek and Sayna's Bloodwrath is that while Tynek's is normal and triggered by anger, Sayna's isn't. Because of the way it awoke, it's triggered by fear. While anger is a powerful emotion, I'd argue that fear is a little stronger, and typically more possessive. This make's Sayna a little more powerful than Tynek, and it's certainly easier for her to let Bloodwrath take hold. Though to be honest, if they fought, they'd probably kill each other; they're that well matched. Badrang and Erwin are full siblings and Truman is their significantly younger half brother. (Badrang's 34, Erwin's 32, and Truman's 21) Both Badrang and Erwin are ermine/weasels and Truman is ermine/stoat. Erwin just got more of the weasel traits, while Badrang is more ermine. And Truman is more stoat. They're related through their father, Vilu, who is pure ermine. So yea, that's their tangle of a family XD I need to make that a lot more clear, but I'm not sure how to do it and not be info-dumpy. Well, their backstory is much different now then it was. It's more heartbreaking than Badrang being a complete jerk, because he honestly isn't. (I mean, yes, he's a complete jerk about slavery and things of that sort, but not about his family) Badrang, being the oldest sibling, does what he can to protect the other two and always has, even if doing so hurts them. Even the way he treats Lotor (his son) is, in Badrang's mind, for his own good. Erwin sees that, and while what happened to her family has caused a rift between the two of them, she still cares about him. Which makes what her omens are saying all the worse for her. I won't spoiler too much, but it has a lot to do with Estella, her daughter. >;)